


I Never Claimed to be Good

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform poem inspired by Wincest.  It doesn't have to be Wincest if you just want it to be brotherly angst since it isn't explicitly sexual in any way, but it was written as Wincest.  It is from Dean's tortured perspective.  No specific season but to me it feels like it is from a later season, once they are a little bit older, probably after Sam got his soul back, but could easily work from Season 1 Episode 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Claimed to be Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first posting of one of my works here. I wrote it several months ago, but haven't had the courage to post anything here until now. Hope you enjoy.

It is wrong the way I need him.  
I need his pain to sustain me.  
He doesn’t share, but I want him to.  
He has no idea the secrets inside of me.  
The lies and deflections  
Are like a chasm between us.  
I need his darkness and yet he keeps it to himself.  
Thinking I will walk away and not turn back  
Which could never happen.  
A word from him keeps me alive  
Keeps me fighting  
Although I am dying inside from need  
From not being known  
He sees my pain and wants to help  
Not understanding that it will never be enough  
I will hurt him if he lets me in  
But that doesn’t keep me from wanting him to  
I need him and want him to need me  
But that goes against everything I am supposed to do  
Keep him safe, but how do I keep him safe from me?  
By locking down and never letting him see  
That the darkness itself is inside me  
He thinks the danger is an external enemy  
But I could be the source of his greatest pain  
Stronger than anything he has fought before  
If I were a good person, I would walk away  
But I never claimed to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also posting some of my stuff on my Tumblr account https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alliehallowseve
> 
> It is full of all things Wincest, Johnlock, Stucky, and Hannigram with a few Bagginshield and other ships just for fun!


End file.
